Thanked
by Momongto
Summary: [ooc] Hanya sepotong kisah di kediaman Uchiha, saat sang kepala keluarga (akhirnya) pulang./"Sekarang aku merasa sebaiknya kau lebih lama menjalani misi."/ sasusaku / sasusakusara. HR.


**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Thanked** by Haruka Ryokusuke

.

Sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa bagi Sakura. Baru tadi pagi ia mengangkat jemuran, kemudian menghancurkan rumah setelah melalui perdebatan kecil dengan putri semata wayangnya, dan sekarang ia melihat pemandangan baru yang benar-benar mampu membuat suasana hatinya menghangat.

Di meja makan, Sarada bersama dengan suami yang selalu dirindukannya sedang duduk dan menyantap makan malam dengan ocehan Sarada yang mendominasi.

Putrinya itu menceritakan banyak sekali hal secara acak kepada Sasuke dengan semangat dan respon yang sangat tak diduga ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu terus tersenyum dan beberapa kali tertawa karena lelucon yang dikutip Sarada dari kawannya.

Di situasi normal, mungkin Sakura akan cemburu. Sarada yang selama belasan tahun bersamanya kini seolah membuat dunia baru dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura seperti tak diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu.

Tapi jika ia pikirkan lagi, mereka memang seharusnya memiliki dunia bersama demi menyusun semua kenangan-kenangan yang terlewatkan kala terpisah jauh, dan tampaknya hanya Sarada yang seolah memajang kenangan itu, karena Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat menceritakan kisahnya di dunia "liar" sana. Tidak saat bersama putrinya.

"Kau tahu, Papa? Kupikir Nanadaime sama menyebalkannya dengan Boruto. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia pria penyayang yang sangat perhatian."

Topik ocehan Sarada kembali berputar pasal Naruto. Sakura dengar tadi, Sarada sudah hampir ratusan kali menyebut "Nanandaime adalah pria penyayang", membuatnya menggeleng penuh maklum.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak memaklumi ocehan Sarada. Pria itu memasang wajah _gondok_ setengah mati dengan urat-urat menyeramkan-tapi Sarada tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya dan berhenti memuji-muji rival dari sang papa.

"Seharusnya Boruto memiliki sikap seperti Nanadaime atau Bibi Hinata," ucap Sarada pelan. Mangkuk gadis muda itu telah kosong.

Sakura mengambil mangkuk itu setelah beberapa saat, bersama dengan mangkuk yang lainnya dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring untuk dicucinya nanti.

Sakura menatap Sarada yang entah mengapa tampak memerah. "Memangnya kenapa jika Boruto memiliki sifat seperti Naruto atau Hinata, Sarada?" Tanyanya, menggoda.

Sarada tersentak di kursinya, menatap Sakura dengan wajah lebih merah. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?!"

Seringai usil terbit di wajah Sakura. "Jadi Boruto, eh? Bukan Mitsuki?"

"Hn?"

Seringai Sakura luntur mendengar gumaman Sasuke, sekaligus dengan Sarada yang melirik takut pada Sasuke di sampingnya.

Tanpa melirik istrinya maupun putrinya, Sasuke bergumam, "Boruto yang mana? Dan siapa itu Mitsuki?"

Menyeramkan.

"Eh? Tentu saja, mereka adalah temannya Sarada, Sasuke..," jawab Sakura, kikuk.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Sakura tajam, "Lalu ada hubungan apa mereka dengan Sarada?"

Sakura tahu pertanyaan itu menjurus kemana. Jika Sakura menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, maka Sasuke akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula, sampai pria itu mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Itu..,"

Sarada mengerjap, menyadari mamanya yang sepertinya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari papanya. Gadis Uchiha itu langsung bangkit dari kursi dengan senyum kikuk. "Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Selamat malam, Mama, Papa..,"

Kesempatan. "Ah, ya! Aku juga harus mencuci piringnya."

Setelah itu, Sakura merasa suasana di antara dirinya dan Sasuke kembali normal. Suara percikan air membuatnya tak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di balik punggungnya.

Sepertinya suaminya masih ada di kursi dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan melakukan sesuatu. Pria itu diam di sana.

Tapi ternyata dugaan Sakura salah. Ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat pada tengkuknya, dan seketika ia terpaku ketika sesuatu yang sangat ia kenali menempel di atas kulit leher belakangnya. Sensasi hangat dan basah yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

Kemudian sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari kepunyaannya meraba lengan atas Sakura. Telapak hangatnya mengusap lembut di bagian sana, merambat hingga lengan bawahnya.

"Sasuke..,"

"Hn?"

Baiklah.. ini teramat sangat memalukan. Berada jauh dengan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya ini membuat Sakura merasa aneh dengan kontak fisik luar biasa seperti ini.

Maksudnya, Sakura masih teringat bagaimana saat mereka "melakukannya", tapi itu sudah terjadi belasan tahun lalu.

Dan... oh, astaga... jemari tengah dan telunjuk Sasuke masuk ke dalam lingkaran gelang Sakura. Mengusap kulit Sakura dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Suaranya terpendam dan berat. Membuat Sakura geli.

"Entahlah..,"

Tentu saja entahlah.. Sakura tidak akan mungkin menjawabnya dengan lancar yang akan menandakan bahwa dirinya terus mengingat kejadian _itu_. Memalukan, s _hannaroo_!

"Hn?" Kecupan kembali mendarat di bagian leher samping Sakura. "Entahlah? Kupikir kau selalu mengingatnya, sama sepertiku."

Astaga..

"Sasuke.., aku harus mencuci ini," bisik Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak _mencuciku_ lebih dulu, hn?"

Baiklah.. baiklah.. Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Pria itu nenyeringai dan menggigit gemas bahu Sakura.

"Bersiaplah, aku masih _kelaparan_."

Setelah itu Sasuke bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri lemas di tempat.

Jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sasuke, tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sakura tak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke akan berubah menjadi pria nakal, ah tidak, maksudnya, suami yang.. nakal?

Astaga.., sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah dilewati Sasuke selama misi rahasianya itu? Apa yang pria itu dapat selain informasi tentang Kaguya? Dan... astaga, Sakura jadi merasa takut untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan.. Sasuke.

.

Sasuke duduk di bibir ranjang dan membuka buku album yang ditemukannya di atas bufet. Buku album berwarna merah dengan bunga sakura sebagai bingkainya. Manis, ia membatin.

Halaman pertama dibukanya, di sana terpasang beberapa foto Sarada yang masih sangat kecil. Memakai kemeja putih dengan kaca mata merahnya. Senyum manis terpampang di wajah mungilnya, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum.

Di halaman berikutnya juga sama. Putri kecilnya yang tampak terus tumbuh di setiap jajaran rapi foto itu. Terus berkembang di dunia tanpa dirinya.

Seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, melempar _suriken_ hingga tak sengaja merobek kain yang dijemur Sakura, mendapat amukan dari wanitanya itu, melihat Sarada terjatuh saat mereka berlatih bersama, atau yang paling manis adalah menemani putrinya di malam hari untuk menceritakan sebuah dongeng kuno hingga kedua matanya tertutup untuk tidur, dan mengecup dahi mungilnya sebagai salam selamat tidur.

Tapi apa-apaan itu? Ia tak akan hidup bahagia jika masih terbayang-bayang akan dosanya terhadap desa, teman, dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Setidaknya, kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya bisa terus tertawa meski tak ada kehadiran dirinya.

Begini saja sudah cukup.

Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba jari halus mengusap lembut pipinya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang entah sejak kapan hadir di sana.

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati wajah menenangkan istrinya tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Kita bisa berfoto bersama untuk mengisi halaman kosong albumnya," ucap Sakura, cukup membuat Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya.

Sakura menyingkirkan poninya, demi membebaskan mata kirinya dari halangan rambut halus itu. Wanita itu menatap bola mata ungu milik suaminya lama, hingga kemudian bibirnya mengecup kelopak mata kiri Sasuke dengan lembut, dan berganti pada kelopak yang lain.

"Kuharap aku memang tak salah memilih." Sasuke membuka matanya, memerhatikan Sakura yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Ia melipat sebelah kakinya untuk menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Pilihanmu sudah benar."

"Yang salah adalah caraku menjalaninya.., 'kan?"

Sakura berdecak. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang terpenting semua masalah ini selesai, tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di antara kita."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya. Erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Sakura tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pasti dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

.

 **OWARI**

.

a/n : Harusnya nggak ooc. Saya terlalu baper dengan mereka dan Cho-cho yang berhasil nanganin :")

Oke. Ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini benar-benar hasil kerja saya sendiri. Jadi yaudah.. gitu pokoknya.

Sign,

HR.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Sakura tersentak dan membuka matanya saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan mendarat di lehernya. Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini mulai merambat masuk di balik kausnya, meraba langsung kulitnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan kenyang hanya dengan kecupan kecil di kelopak mataku?" Pria itu berbisik di belakang telinga Sakura dan menyeringai nakal.

"Kupikir ini sudah terlalu malam," bisik Sakura. Sama sekali tak ada nyali untuk memutar tubuh menghadap Sasuke.

Kaki kanan prianya itu bergerak, mengusap kaki kiri bagian dalamnya dengan sensual. Bahkan pinggangnya sengaja ia dekatkan pada pinggang Sakura. Menggerakkan bagian itu pelan.

"Jika dilakukan pagi hari, akan sangat menganggu."

Sakura semakin merinding, merasakan tonjolan di tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke menempel pada bokongnya. Ibu jari kaki pria itu mengusap telapak kakinya, membuat sengatan listrik dari sana. Atau kejutan listrik yang mampu membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah.

"Hn..? Istriku, aku benar, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, enggan untuk menjawab, lebih tepatnya. Pasrah dengan perlakukan nakal Sasuke.

Setelah puas bermain-main, Sasuke segera bangkit-merasa tak sabaran sendiri dengan permainannya. Memutar tubuh Sakura untuk tidur telentang di bawahnya dan memandangi setiap detail wajah wanitanya ini.

Kemudian memberi kecupan kecil pada dahinya, membalas kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Sakura, kemudian kecupannya turun menuju kedua pipi wanita itu, hidung mancungnya, dan yang terakhir adalah bibir.

Kecupan kecil yang tak mendapat balasan dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke tak sabaran sendiri dan mulai melumat lembut bibir bawah Sakura, mengulumnya sampai akhirnya mendapat respon.

Berciuman cukup lama benar-benar menghapus dahaga Sasuke. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir atau membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Memalukan sekali.

Kemudian ciumannya turun pada rahang Sakura. Berbisik sesuatu di sana yang mampu membuat Sakura memukulnya.

Satu tangannya dengan lihai meraba-raba setiap inchi tubuh yang malam ini akan dikuasainya ini. Mencoba melepas kain penghalang itu satu persatu hingga akhirnya berhasil.

Tubuh mereka menempel, kulit bertemu dengan kulit, seperti memberi sengatan.

Desahan demi desahan seperti pemandu sorak bagi Sasuke, pemandu sorak versi kalem dan menggairahkan. Membuat Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

Entah karena ia yang lama-lama menjadi mesum atau efek bertahun-tahun hanya _melakukannya_ dengan tangan. Gairah Sasuke malam ini meletup-letup hingga ia merasakan nyeri pada pinggangnya. Ia tak semuda dulu, memang.

Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Sakura terus mendesah keenakan dan menyebut namanya di setiap kegiatan _menyenangkan_ mereka.

Sasuke mengecup bahu Sakura sebelum berguling ke arah samping dan memeluk wanitanya. "Tidurlah. Dua jam lagi kau sudah harus bangun."

Sakura mengernyit, menatap jam yang belum menunjukkan pukul dini hari. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk _makan malam_ lagi."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Sekarang aku merasa sebaiknya kau lebih lama menjalani misi."

Sasuke mengulum senyum di balik tengkuk Sakura. "Hn, misi membuat _teman_ untuk Sarada."


End file.
